


Reglas

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Irie, Shion sería la animadora perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reglas

Si dos días antes no hubiese recibido la visita de Sonozaki Mion, Irie Kyousuke se habría sorprendido al ver a la hermana gemela de esta observando la práctica de los Hinamizawa Fighters.

Al no ser así Irie estaba preparado, listo para hacer algo por el equipo y cumplir con lo prometido a Mion; por lo que, una vez comprobó que todos habían comenzado a calentar, se acercó al lugar donde la peliverde observaba el entrenamiento.

—¿Conoces las reglas? —le preguntó casualmente, mientras se detenía a su lado. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Sí, más o menos.

—El equipo no tiene un manager en este momento... —comentó Irie observando el lugar donde Satoshi movía su bate, conciente de que Shion también estaba observando al joven.

—¿Eh? No entiendo de que...

—O puedes convertirte en animadora —la interrumpió— y usar el mismo traje que en tu trabajo en Angel Mort~ —Irie no vio venir el puntapié, pero sí vio la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la chica al alejarse. De inmediato supo que ella volvería y aceptaría una de las labores ofrecidas.

¿Cuál? Irie esperaba que fuese la segunda opción.


End file.
